User blog:SunriseDaisy/Teen Choice Awards 2012
This blog is for anyone who missed the award show and wanted to know the winners. Discuss your thoughts in the comments. Winners Choice Comedian: Ellen DeGeneres Choice Web Star: Sophia Grace & Rosie Choice TV Show — Sci-Fi/Fantasy: The Vampire Diaries Choice TV Actor — Sci-Fi/Fantasy: Ian Somerhalder Choice TV Actress — Sci-Fi/Fantasy: Nina Dobrev Choice TV Male Scene Stealer: Michael Trevino Choice TV Female Scene Stealer: Candice Accola Choice Movie Actor Drama: Zac Efron Choice Movie Actor Romance: Zac Efron Choice Movie Drama: The Lucky One Choice Hotties: Miley Cyrus & Ian Somerhalder Choice Music Group: Selena Gomez & The Scene Choice TV Actor Action: Adam Rodriguez Choice Movie Comedy: 21 Jump Street Choice TV Show — Drama: Pretty Little Liars Choice Movie Actress — Sci-Fi/Fantasy: Jennifer Lawrence Choice Male Scene Stealer: Liam Hemsworth Choice Villian: Alexander Ludwig Choice Actress Comedy: Emma Stone Choice Actress Drama: Emma Stone Choice Breakout In A Movie: Rihanna Choice Hissy Fit: Charlize Theron Choice Movie of the Summer — Comedy or Music: Katy Perry’s Part Of Me Choice TV Breakout Star Female: Hannah Simone Choice Breakup Song: Payphone by Maroon 5 Choice Female Movie Star of the Summer: Kristen Stewart Ultimate Choice Award: The Twilight Saga Choice Movie Romance: The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn — Part 1 Choice Movie Actress Romance: Kristen Stewart Choice TV Actor Comedy: Chris Colfer Acuvue Inspire Award: Miranda Cosgrove Choice TV Actress Comedy: Lea Michele Choice Summer TV Star Male: Tyler Posey Choice Female Artist: Taylor Swift Choice Female Country Artist: Taylor Swift Choice Single By A Female Artist: Eyes Open by Taylor Swift Choice Country Song: Sparks Fly by Taylor Swift Choice Movie Voice: Taylor Swift Choice Male Artist: Justin Bieber Choice Single By A Male Artist: Boyfriend by Justin Bieber Choice Male Music Star of the Summer: Justin Bieber Choice Male Fashion Icon: Justin Bieber Choice Movie Actor — Sci-Fi/Fantasy: Josh Hutcherson Choice Liplock: Josh Hutcherson & Jennifer Lawrence Choice Movie Sci-Fi/Fantasy: The Hunger Games Choice Book: The Hunger Games Choice Summer Music Star Group: One Direction Choice Music Breakout Group: One Direction Choice Love Song: What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction Choice Actress In An Action Movie: Zoe Saldana Choice Actor In An Action Movie: Taylor Lautner Choice Summer Movie Star Male: Chris Hemsworth Choice TV Comedy: Glee Choice Female Music Star of the Summer: Demi Lovato Choice Twit: Demi Lovato Choice Breakout Artist: Carly Rae Jepsen All Nominees MOVIES Choice Movie: Action “Abduction” “Act of Valor” “Mission: Impossible – Ghost Protocol” “Red Tails” “Sherlock Holmes: A Game of Shadows” Choice Movie Actor: Action Tom Cruise, “Mission: Impossible – Ghost Protocol” Robert Downey, Jr., “Sherlock Holmes: A Game of Shadows” Tom Hardy, “Warrior” Taylor Lautner, “Abduction” Logan Lerman, “The Three Musketeers” Choice Movie Actress: Action Salma Hayek, “Puss in Boots” Milla Jovovich, “The Three Musketeers” Paula Patton, “Mission: Impossible – Ghost Protocol” Noomi Rapace, “Sherlock Holmes: A Game of Shadows” Zoe Saldana, “Colombiana” Choice Movie: Sci-Fi/Fantasy “The Avengers” “The Hunger Games” “Mirror Mirror” “The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn – Part 1” “Wrath of the Titans” Choice Movie Actor: Sci-Fi/Fantasy Robert Downey, Jr., “The Avengers” Chris Hemsworth, “The Avengers” Josh Hutcherson, “The Hunger Games” and “Journey 2: The Mysterious Island” Taylor Lautner, “The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn – Part 1” Robert Pattinson, “The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn – Part 1” Choice Movie Actress: Sci-Fi/Fantasy Lily Collins, “Mirror Mirror” Vanessa Hudgens, “Journey 2: The Mysterious Island” Scarlett Johansson, “The Avengers” Jennifer Lawrence, “The Hunger Games” Kristen Stewart, “The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn – Part 1” Choice Movie: Drama “Drive” “The Help” “The Lucky One” “The Vow” “We Bought a Zoo” Choice Movie Actor: Drama Matt Damon, “We Bought a Zoo” Zac Efron, “The Lucky One” Ryan Gosling, “Drive” Channing Tatum, “The Vow” Justin Timberlake, “In Time” Choice Movie Actress: Drama Sandra Bullock, “Extremely Loud & Incredibly Close” Viola Davis, “The Help” Scarlett Johansson, “We Bought a Zoo” Rachel McAdams, “The Vow” Emma Stone, “The Help” Choice Movie: Comedy “21 Jump Street” “American Reunion” “Crazy, Stupid, Love.” “The Muppets” “What to Expect When You’re Expecting” Choice Movie Actor: Comedy Jason Biggs, “American Reunion” Ryan Gosling, “Crazy, Stupid, Love.” Jonah Hill, “21 Jump Street” Chris Rock, “What to Expect When You’re Expecting” Channing Tatum, “21 Jump Street” Choice Movie Actress: Comedy Cameron Diaz, “What to Expect When You’re Expecting” Alyson Hannigan, “American Reunion” Jennifer Lopez, “What to Expect When You’re Expecting” Emma Stone, “Crazy, Stupid, Love.” Reese Witherspoon, “This Means War” TELEVISION Choice TV Show: Drama BONES “Gossip Girl” “Pretty Little Liars” “Revenge” TOUCH Choice TV Actor: Drama Penn Badgley, “Gossip Girl” David Boreanaz, BONES Ian Harding, “Pretty Little Liars” Kiefer Sutherland, TOUCH Ed Westwick, “Gossip Girl Choice TV Actress: Drama Emily Deschanel, BONES Sarah Michelle Gellar, “Ringer” Lucy Hale, “Pretty Little Liars” Leighton Meester, “Gossip Girl” Emily VanCamp, “Revenge” Choice TV Show: Fantasy/Sci-Fi FRINGE “Once Upon a Time” “Supernatural” “True Blood” “The Vampire Diaries” Choice TV Actor: Fantasy/Sci-Fi Jensen Ackles, “Supernatural” Joshua Jackson, FRINGE Jared Padalecki, “Supernatural” Ian Somerhalder, “The Vampire Diaries” Paul Wesley, “The Vampire Diaries” Choice TV Actress: Fantasy/Sci-Fi Nina Dobrev, “The Vampire Diaries” Ginnifer Goodwin, “Once Upon a Time” Kat Graham, “The Vampire Diaries” Anna Paquin, “True Blood” Anna Torv, FRINGE Choice TV Show: Action “Chuck” “CSI: Miami” “Hawaii Five-O” “NCIS: Los Angeles” “Nikita” Choice TV Actor: Action LL Cool J, “NCIS: Los Angeles” Daniel Dae Kim, “Hawaii Five-O” Zachary Levi, “Chuck” Adam Rodriguez, “CSI: Miami” Shane West, “Nikita” Choice TV Actress: Action Lyndsy Fonseca, “Nikita” Linda Hunt, “NCIS: Los Angeles” Grace Park, “Hawaii Five-O” Maggie Q, “Nikita” Yvonne Strahovski, “Chuck” Choice TV Show: Comedy “2 Broke Girls” “The Big Bang Theory” GLEE “Modern Family” NEW GIRL Choice TV Actor: Comedy Ty Burrell, “Modern Family” Chris Colfer, GLEE Neil Patrick Harris, “How I Met Your Mother” Ashton Kutcher, “Two And a Half Men” Jim Parsons, “The Big Bang Theory” Choice TV Actress: Comedy Miranda Cosgrove, “iCarly” Kaley Cuoco, “The Big Bang Theory” Zooey Deschanel, NEW GIRL Lea Michele, GLEE Sofia Vergara, “Modern Family” Choice TV: Animated Show “Beavis and Butt-head” BOB’S BURGERS FAMILY GUY “Robot Chicken” THE SIMPSONS Choice TV: Male Personality Nick Cannon, “America’s Got Talent” Simon Cowell, THE X FACTOR Cee Lo Green, “The Voice” Gordon Ramsay, HELL’S KITCHEN Steven Tyler, AMERICAN IDOL Choice TV: Female Personality Christina Aguilera, “The Voice” Tyra Banks, “America’s Next Top Model” Carrie Ann Inaba, “Dancing With The Stars” Jennifer Lopez, AMERICAN IDOL Jessica Simpson, “Fashion Star” Choice TV: Reality Competition Show AMERICAN IDOL “America’s Next Top Model” “Survivor: One World” “The Voice” THE X FACTOR Choice TV: Reality Show “Dance Moms” “Jersey Shore” “Keeping Up With The Kardashians” “Punk’d” “Tia & Tamera” Choice TV: Male Reality Star Paul “DJ Pauly D” DelVecchio, “Jersey Shore” and “The Pauly D Project” Rob Dyrdek, “Fantasy Factory” and “Ridiculousness” William Levy, “Dancing With The Stars” Scotty McCreery, AMERICAN IDOL Mike “The Situation” Sorrentino, “Jersey Shore” Choice TV: Female Reality Star Lauren Alaina, AMERICAN IDOL Melanie Amaro, THE X FACTOR The Kardashians, “Keeping Up With The Kardashians” Tia & Tamera Mowry, “Tia & Tamera” Nicole “Snooki” Polizzi, “Jersey Shore” MUSIC Choice Male Artist Justin Bieber Drake Bruno Mars Pitbull Blake Shelton Choice Female Artist Adele Jennifer Lopez Katy Perry Rihanna Taylor Swift Choice Music Group Selena Gomez & The Scene Gym Class Heroes Lady Antebellum LMFAO The Wanted Choice R&B/Hip-Hop Artist Beyonce Flo Rida Nicki Minaj Pitbull Kanye West Choice Rock Group The Black Keys Foo Fighters Foster The People fun. Linkin Park Choice Rock Song “Lonely Boy,” The Black Keys “Paradise,” Coldplay “Pumped Up Kicks,” Foster The People “We Are Young,” fun. featuring Janelle Monáe “Somebody That I Used To Know,” Gotye featuring Kimbra Choice Electronic Dance Music (EDM) Artist DeadMau5 David Guetta Calvin Harris Kaskade Skrillex Choice Single by a Group “We Are Young,” fun. featuring Janelle Monáe “Hit The Lights,” Selena Gomez & The Scene “Ass Back Home,” Gym Class Heroes featuring Neon Hitch “Party Rock Anthem,” LMFAO featuring Lauren Bennett & GoonRock “Moves Like Jagger,” Maroon 5 featuring Christina Aguilera Choice Single by a Female Artist “Set Fire to the Rain,” Adele “Stronger,” Kelly Clarkson “Dance Again,” Jennifer Lopez featuring Pitbull “Part of Me,” Katy Perry “Eyes Open,” Taylor Swift Choice Single by a Male Artist “Boyfriend,” Justin Bieber “Take Care,” Drake featuring Rihanna “Good Feeling,” Flo Rida “It Will Rain,” Bruno Mars “Give Me Everything (Tonight),” Pitbull featuring Ne-Yo, AfroJack & Nayer Choice Male Country Artist Jason Aldean Luke Bryan Hunter Hayes Scotty McCreery Blake Shelton Choice Female Country Artist Lauren Alaina Miranda Lambert Kellie Pickler Taylor Swift Carrie Underwood Choice R&B/Hip-Hop Song “Love on Top,” Beyonce “Take Care,” Drake featuring Rihanna “Wild Ones,” Flo Rida featuring Sia “Without You,” David Guetta featuring Usher “Starships,” Nicki Minaj Choice Country Song “Tattoos on This Town,” Jason Aldean “Crazy Girl,” Eli Young Band “Storm Warning,” Hunter Hayes “God Gave Me You,” Blake Shelton “Sparks Fly,” Taylor Swift Choice Country Group The Band Perry Eli Young Band Lady Antebellum Rascal Flatts Thompson Square FASHION Choice Fashion Icon: Female Miley Cyrus Zooey Deschanel Jennifer Lopez Nicki Minaj Katy Perry Choice Fashion Icon: Male Justin Bieber Chris Colfer Cee Lo Green Justin Timberlake will.i.am Choice Female Hottie Miley Cyrus Selena Gomez Katy Perry Rihanna Kate Upton Choice Male Hottie Justin Bieber Ryan Gosling Liam Hemsworth Robert Pattinson Ian Somerhalder SPORTS Choice Female Athlete Kelly Clark (Snowboarding) Maria Sharapova (Tennis) Hope Solo (Soccer) Lindsey Vonn (Skiing) Serena Williams (Tennis) Choice Male Athlete David Beckham (Soccer) Kobe Bryant (Basketball) Albert Pujols (Baseball) Tim Tebow (Football) Shaun White (Snowboarding/Skateboarding/Surfing) OTHER Choice Book “The Hunger Games” trilogy, Suzanne Collins “The Giver,” Lois Lowry “The Twilight Saga,” Stephenie Meyer “Divergent” trilogy, Veronica Roth “The Lucky One,” Nicholas Sparks Choice Comedian Ellen DeGeneres Jimmy Fallon Andy Samberg Daniel Tosh Kristen Wiig Choice Twit Justin Bieber Miley Cyrus Jimmy Fallon Demi Lovato Ryan Seacrest Category:Blog posts